A story of love pain and family
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (ON HOLD) summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

i dont own twilight

summary below in bold read please

**Bella was ten when here family was killed. the year was 1336, she was told to run but was hurt in the presses of theres a golden haired angel helps her and tries to help her family. Her view on vampires soon change because of him, as her family and life are taken from here she soon finds a new one with him. This is bella's story on how everything changed how she travels through love life pain and family, this story with change how you think of her as you followed her through her life and how she a way to found save the supernatural world from destructiona **

* * *

Chapter inspired by im moving on by the rascal flats

Bellas pov

The year was 1336 and i was 10 years old and i was running in the forest to get away.

My mother and father and i had ran into a group of vampires. My mother told me to run, to get away from them.

i had ran as fast as my leg could carry me without reviling myself. i tripped and tumbled. i tripped and fell. whimpering i tried to stand up but pain shot through my ankle.

"Are you okay little one?"

I looked up and saw an angel he had golden hair and honey colored eyes.

i shook my head as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What happened."

"M-m-mama, an-n-nd dad-d-dy t-t-their." i couldn't finish as sobs took over me

"Are they hurt?"

i nodded as a cry of pain took over the night.

i wrapped my arms around my legs and cried.

(It was her mother who cried out)

"Let me take care of your ankle and i'll go and find your parents."

It took a minute for what he said to sink in then as he went to leave.

"No! dont go." i called he turned to me with a smile

"I;ll be fine just stay here."

It was a while tell he came back and when he did the sparkle in his eyes was gone and there was no smile.

"I'm sorry i could find them in time, but i got this." He said holding out a golden necklace. it was my moms locket.

He gave it to me and touched my cheek ( i didn't move away from his cold hand i was surprised he was a vampire hes different from the others) whipping away the tear and smiled sadly.

"Your different from the others, your not scared of me"

He looked at me funny.

"I knew your a vampire."

He looked taken back for a moment, the said

"Why would i be scared of you?"

"Im not human."

(Tempted to stop here)

"You're not, then what are you."

(Yes bella is not human...What shall she be)

i smiled

"I'm a..."

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a howl filled the air

i cringed and fell into the lovely vampire who helped me.

"Werewolf?"

"No." i whispered,"A shapeshifter."

Then i pulled myself to gether and got up and crouched down and jumped just as a wolf jumped out of the trees, tackling him.

He snapped at my neck, but i bit at his face and he yelped shaking his head blood splattered on the ground. He growled at me and lunged for me, i went to move but i was to slow and his claws ripped down the left side of my face to my right shoulder. i screamed out and fell to the ground shocking

There was a loud coach then a yelp and the sound of running paws.

"You need to change back, so i can help you."

(Carlisle does have some control over his thirst but it still bothers him a little bit)

i shifted back and he lifted me up and ran tell we got to a small cabin, he opened the door and then laid my down and began to tend to my wounds. Cleaning them, though i knew they would begin to heal and he saw this so he wrapped them.

"Thank you." i said

He nodded, "Whats your name little one."

"Isabella Swan, But call me Bella."

"Carlisle, call me Carlisle." He smiled

* * *

So what do you think should i keep going.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2 through time tell now

i dont own twilight

previously on Asolpaf

He nodded, "Whats your name little one."

"Isabella Swan, But call me Bella."

"Carlisle, call me Carlisle." He smiled

* * *

Year 1918 Bellas pov

Yes i was still with Carlisle its been almost 582 years since that day. the spanish influenza had broke out. Carlisle and i were working in the hospital. Theres this one family that Carlisle has gotten attached to. The Masons.

Edward and Elizabeth were still alive the father had died just days ago and Elizabeth was barely holding on.

"Save him." She wheezed looking up at me

"I'll do everything i can." I said crouching down beside her taking her hand i mine. Her fever was high and we did all we could to break it, we knew she only had hours left tell she would die.

"Do what _you _can only do what others cant, save my Edward, please save him." she whispered and then her hand went lip and fell from mine.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"She knew, she asked me to save him to save Edward."

He didn't say anything for a while then he nodded.

"I'll do it Bella. Take Elizabeth to the morgue."

I covered her body with the blanket and rolled her off.

When i came back Edward had started the change. When we got to our house Carlisle lied Edward on a bed and sat next to him apologizing every time he yelled out in pain.

"Carlisle." i said on the third day

"Yes Bella."

"I'm leaving."

He turned to me "What. Why?"

"I dont know but i have a feeling i'm needed some where else now, but i'll find you again i knew it."

He looked sad but nodded.

"Okay if thats what you want."

I turned just as Edward's heart stopped beating

"Bye." i said and ran out the door and shifted into a bird and flew off.

* * *

!920 Biloxi, Mississippi

I was working with a girl who had been institutionalized by her family.

"Alice." i said as i walked into her room

"Bella!" she screamed out in pain

"Alice." i rushed to her side she had been bit by a vampire

"Alice i need to calm down, okay im going to take you to my cabin." i picked her up and ran to my house

After three days she wake up and looked up at me confused.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Alice you dont remember me?"

"Sorry but no."

i showed her a way to hunt and then she left after having a vision.

* * *

1921 Columbus, Ohio

I was at the hospital, a women named Esme Platt had jumped off a cliff and was taken. The thing is i ran into Carlisle that same day he changed Esme, she was his soul mate i was happy for him.

"Carlisle it was a pleasure to see you again and now you've found your mate. that s great. hows Edward doing?"

"He alright." he said and looked down at Esme as she woke and jumped up

"It's alright." i said and touched her shoulder

She looked ar me and i smiled.

"Do you knew what you are?' i asked

She shook her head.

"I'll leave that for Carlisle to tell you."

I looked at Carlisle and nodded.

"See you soon." i said and walked away

* * *

1948

I dont know how but i got caught up in the southern vampire wars.

I sighed and lied my head on my paws i closed my eyes.

"Bella get up." i looked up Maria looked pissed i growled and turned away from her.

"GET up now!" she yelled

i jumped up and spun around and tackled her.

_"I was made to kill your kind Maria, I was trained to find any threat your kind or mine and kill them, those who threaten to expose us." _i growled

She tried to kick me off but i bit down on her shoulder and ripped her apart as she screamed the newborns ran, but where stopped when others of mine kind attack and killed them. When i saw Jasper being attacked i ran and knock over the attacker.

_"Go Peter and Charlotte are waiting for you."_

He looked mad and didn't move so i gapped him and flung him over my back and ran.

_"Take him and go just dont get caught there are a lot of Watchers around and if you get caught Catchers will kill you."_

They nodded and ran off.

_"Well well well,Bella you let vampires get away." _That is Drake he's the alpha of the children of the moon

i just stood there and shook my head and turned away.

_"You knew i have never agreed to this, so i'm leaving and never coming back."_

_"No! you will stay and help get ride of our enemies."_

_"YOUR ENEMIES NOT MINE DRAKE." i yelled "You species isn't going to survive if you keep going the way you're going." _i said and that made him stop and i ran, ran , ran and ran tell i was far away.

* * *

2009 bella's

I'v been living in Forks Washington for a while now and i was in my third year of high school. When i came here i found out that i had an older brother and i am now staying with him.

"I'm off Alex."

"K Bells see you after school."

i got in my car. it was a bmw z4, it was black.

So there is a new family moving in the Cullen's, i am hoping its who i think it is.

The first few classes went by fast, i was on my way to lunch and got in line and headed to the empty table sat down.

(YEs bella does sit by herself only because the other kids are mean to her)

i pulled out my song book and guitar and started to play one of my songs.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Some one asked a (familiar voise)

"Go ahead." i said not looking up

i heard the shifting of chairs as they sat down.

"Bella?" i looked up at that

"Jasper?" then i smiled

"Well i'll be damned it is you."

"What happened to you i thought you where."

"Dead no i went into hiding, being chased by the children of the moon isn't fun."

"What happened."

I shrugged, "piss off drake."

i turned to Edward who was staring at me.

"Hey Edward. Alice."

"How do you know them?" Asked a blond girl.

"For Edward i was one of the doctors who was working on his family during the influenza out break, Alice i was in the institute she was in and jasper i was in the southern wars with him."

"You knew Carlisle?" The blond asked

"Yes, he saved me when i was ten back in 1336."

They stared at me every one but Alice.

* * *

Watchers Shapeshifters/ and or children of the moon who watch for threats

Catchers are those who kill the threat


	3. Chapter 3 Friends and Family

i dont own twilight

perviously on Asolpaf

"You knew Carlisle?" The blond asked

"Yes, he saved me when i was ten back in 1336."

They stared at me every one but Alice.

* * *

"Did you say 1336?" asked the big bucky male

"Yes, i may not be a vampire but i'm sure as hell not human."

There where people staring at us.

"Lets do this some where more privet after school, so we dont have unwanted ears." i said jabbing my thumb behind me towards the crowd of kids

"Yes how about you came over to our house." Aice said

I smiled "Ya that would be great." i said and put away my gutar and got up as the bell rang and head to my next class after saying bye.

I had biolygy next and when i got to my next class Edward was there, smiling.

(So no Bellas blood does not bother him but he cant read her mind)

"Hey Edward." i sat next to him

"I've got to say Edward i was suprised when i saw you."

"So what have you been doing for the passed hundrad years or so?"

"I was on the run for 35 years and then i came here found out that i had a brother and stayed with him, i was found 10 years ago, and... well it wasnt plesant, my brother and i nerely whipped out the last pack a children of the moon."

He looked at me strangly.

"I pissed of the leader about a 150 years ago."

"What did you do?"

"I helped jasper and a few of his friend s go, then Drake found me he was mad sayin that i let 'our' enemies go, but vampires arent my enemies unless you want to be their usally scared of me, but anyway i pissed him off by saying that his kind was goin to be whipped out if he kept goin the way he was. In the southern vampire wars many of the children of the moon joined in and attcked from the inside but many of them died, by the time the wars were almost over there was only a little over a thosand or so lefted."

"He tried to attcke me so, i on my one killed about two hundrad of his and i ran and he came after me.'

"You killed 200 children of the moon, how?"

'later.' i thought to him and his eyes widened

* * *

After school was over i was waiting by my car waiting for the Cullens.

Then they came out and Rosalies eye twinckled and she smiled.

"Great now Rose has a new best friend." Alice laughed

"Thats you car?"

I smiled. "Yep. Want to drive?"

"Could i?'

I tossed her my keys and got into my car and waved as we speed off.

"So how do you knew Carlisle?"

I smiled sadly.,

"i was ten and my parents and i were surandded by vampires. my mother told me to run and i did, i lefted them there with no help, i tripped and fell i broke my ankle. i dont knew how long i was there but then Carlisle showed up. you knew when i first saw him i thought he was an angel come to save me. He helped me and then tried to go and help my parents. he wasnt able to save them so he took me in but (I pointed to te scar that started half way down the left side of my face that went to my right shoulder) i was attcked i dont know who it was but they hurt me and Carlisle saved me again, and took me to his home and i satyed with him tell 1918 when Edward changed i lefted, i found my way into Alice Jasper Edward and Esmes life when they were human i dont knew why but i needed to i knew theres some thing to happen, something big if i didnt." i said as we pulled up into a drive way of there house.

(Im not going to dicribe the house)

"Ohh wow." i said

She chuckled and climbed out and as i did the rest pulled up.

"Come on lets go in." Alice siad happily

We all walked in.

"We're have a visiter." Alice yelled

"There is who is it?" said a woman coming in

"Bella?" she said looking at me

"Hey Esme."

"Carlisle! Come here quckly." She called

"What is it Esme?"

"Hey Carlisle." I smiled

"Bella?"

I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Friend or Foe

i dont own twlight

perviously on Asolpaf

"Carlisle! Come here quickly." She called

"What is it Esme?"

"Hey Carlisle." I smiled

"Bella?"

I smiled.

* * *

"Bella?" He said again and rushed over to him and hugged him

He was taken back by the gesture and then hugged me back.

I pulled away and smiled.

"It's been to long Carlisle." i said

"Yes, the last time i saw you was when i changed Esme."

I scratched the back of my neck and smiled slightly.

heheh." i laughed nervously "Well i would have seen you long time ago if Drake wasnt chased me from some of 35 years."

He crossed arms and looked disappointed.

"What did you do this time Bella?" He asked

"i told him he and his pack wouldnt survive the way they were goin' and that mad him mad so he went after me."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here so i could explain to the others what was goin on after i left you."

* * *

After i was done telling them my story i stayed for a while.

"I knew i wish i could stay longer but i have to go." i told Carlisle

i walked out to my car and then i was knocked to the ground.

i quickly shifted and got up and growled.

_"hello again Bella!" said a sweet voice_

_"Kathryn?"_

_"The one and only."_

_"Damn you Kat was that emissary to knock me down like that."_

she rolled her eyes

"Bella!"

**'Its alright shes a friend." **i said and shifted back

"Follow me and we'll go to my house." i said to her and got in my car and drove off

* * *

Whos this mysterus Kathyrn person shall she me a friend or foe and is she hidding something very inportant to Bella.

Please review i want five for this chapter. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5 betrayed

i dont own twilight

perviously on Asolpaf

"Bella!"

**'Its alright shes a friend." **i said and shifted back

"Follow me and we'll go to my house." i said to her and got in my car and drove off

* * *

I wasnt sure what it was but Kat started to act wierd when we got to my house. she wasnt the same when i last saw her.

"Kat? Whats wrong?"

"Huuu, oh um nothing why?" she stammered looking around

"Well first your stammering which you never do and your looking around like someone is watching you."

She just shook her head and looked worried and regretful.

She opened her mouth but it was to late. The windows shattered the door was thrown in. Pictures that were on the wall fell and shattered.

"Well long to no see little Bella."

"Drake." i gasped.

* * *

Hahaha cliffy.

**Okay now i am looking for a beta reader, anyone up for the offer, just pm me. i'll get back to you as soon as possible**


	6. Chapter 6 Their alive

dont own twilight

Song for chapter-D.H.T. - Listen To Your Heart

She opened her mouth but it was to late. The windows shattered the door was thrown in. Pictures that were on the wall fell and shattered.

"Well long to no see little Bella."

"Drake." i gasped.

"Why are you here?" I snapped

He smiled and walked over to me.

i backed away then looked at Kat.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt my family."

There was scrambling of feet and then i was knocked to the ground. i cried out as my head hit the ground.

"Now Bella this time you'll be the one to die." Drake sneered

"No." i spat out "You."

And then i jumped out of grasp and lunged for him and knocking him out of the door.

"You'll pay for all you've done."

"You are the one who's killed hundreds of innocent people.

"No, I've saved thousands and i'll make sure that you'll die this time." i said as i exploded into my wolf form standing on top of him

He was scared, i had my muzzle inches from his face. i dove for his nack as he said

"I know where your parents are!"

i froze.

"liar they die years ago!"

"No their alive and i know where they are and if you kill me you'll never see them again."

I backed away

"No, no, no, you're wrong their dead, their gone, i saw it their dead, i saw them, i heard them, they died your wrong." i said as tears fell down my face.

"Kathryn knows too she always has, she kept it from you."

"Why are you telling me this, you want me dead."

"No." He whispered "I never did, i was sent to kill you if you ever left the pack, i never wanted you dead because... because, i love you, Bella"

I froze still taking in on what he just said.

Emmett pov

we had just raced off of after Alice's vision

She had saw that bella was in trouble and needed us.

We were almost there when Alice had another Vision and she complete stopped.

She looked tariffed.

"we need to get there now."

i was the first one to leave to get to Bella.

I was just about to step on to her yard when i heard.

"No." He whispered "I never did, i was sent to kill you if you ever left the pack, i never wanted you dead because... because, i love you, Bella"

When i was out of the forest i saw Bella standing still. I saw a flash off to the side then a wolf jump at Bella.

"BELLA!" i yelled


	7. Chapter 7 hurt and lost

I don't own Twilight

Id like to thank my beta reader Xo BellaItalia oX for doing a great job.

Song for chapter-Traveling Soldier - Dixie Chicks

previously on Asolpaf

"No." He whispered "I never did. I was sent to kill you if you ever left the pack. I never wanted you dead because... because I love you, Bella"

When I was out of the forest I saw Bella standing still. I saw a flash off to the side then a wolf jump at Bella.

"BELLA!" I yelled

Bella's POV

I didn't know any one was there until I heard someone yell out my name. "BELLA!"

I turned to see Emmett, but it was then that I felt the pain and smelt the blood and cried out.  
"It's over now." My attacker sneered.

"K-K-Kat, why?" I asked perplexed.

She shook her head and jumped at me again, but this time I grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the ground.

(Italics are them talking through their minds)

_"No, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else." _I snapped.

_"Bella, I had no choice."_ Kat told me grasping at straws.

"But you did and you chose wrong." I bit down harder until I tasted blood and then she stopped moving. I pulled away, the moonlight making the blood shine into a blackish. Metallic color.

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe what I had just saw. Little Bella threw a wolf twice her size to the ground and then kill her. Her head was bowed and I could see that there were tears falling down her face and dripping down to her feet.

I walked over to her and placed my arm around her shoulders. Feeling her stiff body relax and then shift back with her tiny arms wrapped around my waist, she cried.

"Why? Why does this happen to me?" she cried

I rested my cheek on her head. "I don't know, Bella, but you deserve better that this." I whispered to her.

I heard that the others were coming over towards us.

"Jasper, Edward, take the body away." Carlisle whispered to them just low enough for them to hear. They nodded and left with the Kat girl's body.

"Bella dear, that was Kathryn, wasn't it?" Carlisle asked and she nodded. "What happened?"

She took in a deep breath. "She s-s-said that her f-f-family was dead and that she had no choice."

Bella POV (Just a few hours after the attack)

I can't believe what Drake had said. He said that loved me... God, I'm so clueless. After all of the times that he saved me, defended me.

Flashback

"Bella, get away!"

"Drake!"

We had been under attack that day. They were newborn vampires. That was the day that I was stuck with Maria and met Jasper. Drake had tried to save me, but they were too fast and got away with me. I was able to get Maria to let them help. I was also hurt many times being in the army and replayed he saved me.

End of flashback

I don't love Drake. I have always thought of him as a brother and now, he doesn't want me

There's a greater trouble coming ahead and I could feel it approaching. I'm not sure what it is or who it might be, but I know that one thing is for sure; I. HAVE. TO. STOP. IT, even if that means it will be the death of me.


End file.
